


Guilt

by 13thcatofthegate



Category: underswap
Genre: Fontcest, Other, papcest - Freeform, sugested fontcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thcatofthegate/pseuds/13thcatofthegate
Summary: Stretch is feeling guilty about what he did to his brother while he was in Gaster blaster form.





	

"Agh-" Stretch tossed and turned in bed trying to sleep but his dreams were not letting that happen. "No- Papy, please..." His brothers sweet voice echoed in his head. He regretted that day, letting his wild side take control. Letting the beast take control...

"AH! Papy!" Covering his ears he tried to block it out, he didn't want to hear those words. "PAPY!" Closing his eyes tight.

"STOP!" He yelled peering into the dark of his dream. In front of him he could see glowing orange eyes staring at him. There was a familiar growl that had escaped his own throat many times before.

"What's wrong Papy? Don't you LOVE your little brother?" The eyes swayed back and forth as if the monster behind them was pacing.

"Yes, I love my brother, but he didn't deserve that." There was a deep chuckle as the eyes got taller as if it had finally got on it's back legs.

"It sounded to me like he enjoyed it." Papy gritted his teeth hearing more of his own voice behind those words.

"Shut the fuck up! He only did that to help me!" The glowing eyes narrowed as another growl echoed in the darkness. "Papy, I love this, I love you." Blues voice came from nowhere making Stretch look around as if hoping to see his brother standing there.

The snarl of an oncoming attack made him look to the eyes but they were headed towards him so fast that he couldn't dodge. Bracing himself the large Gaster blaster version of himself slammed into him taking them to the floor. Clawed hands pined his arms keeping him from moving. This must had been what Sans had felt, the fear, the betrayal of trust.

"Would you like to know what your brother felt as I took him? Those baby blue eyes begging me to make him cum."

Those words being said in his own voice, he wanted to kill that part of him. The beast that waited for him to let him out. To do things that he would never do. There was another chuckle as those sharp teeth opened and a long tongue slid out licking at his neck. "I wonder, would you let Red or Sans do this to you in their Gaster forms? Or perhaps you would let Slim?" Stretch jumped when a fang grazed one of his bones. Another chuckle escaped the monster's maw as it started nipping at the bone making Stretch gasp.

"You know you can't stop me, I know you better than you know your self." A clawed hand reached for the zipper of his hoodie letting one of his arms lose. The sound seemed to echo off into the dark as the tongue and teeth moved to his collar bone. Stretch tried not to make sudden movements he knew how sharp his senses were. Who knows what Gaster blaster might do if he tried to escape.

Suddenly there was a tearing sound as his black undershirt was ripped in half by the claws dragging down his chest. Again he jumped as the tongue slid between his ribs brushing his soul. His free hand instantly reached up onto the monsters snout to try and push it away but the claw pined his arm back down. Kicking and wiggling Stretch could feel the tongue move against his ribs and soul as it moved around. Gasping as another stroke against his soul made his body shake and arch his back. He was starting to give in to the rough touches and bites as his arms were let go.

There was that chuckle again as Gaster blaster moved away. "How did that feel? Your brother got the same treatment and he loved it." Stretch covered his face as tears welled up.

"Sans... forgive me..."

"Pappy?..." That sweet voice. "Pappy, wake up." This time it was louder and in a tone of worry. "Pappy, please, you're starting to scare me." Stretch opened his eyes slowly seeing his brother standing over him. "Pap, you finally woke up I was starting to worry you never would."

Stretch felt as if his whole body had been sitting next to a fire for hours on end. His covers were tucked tightly around him, a damp rag was on his head. "What's going on?"

Blue adjusted the rag flipping the cold side to his head. "You're sick Pappy, you have a fever and you've been asleep for two days."


End file.
